Leone vs Bullet
Leone vs Bullet is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Featuring Leone from Akame ga Kill! against Bullet from BlazBlue, this counts as BigBang's 6th Episode, as well as AntiSmashinHeadbanger's 2nd Episode, and featuring as PrimalVenom's first DB in this wiki. Description Akame ga Kill! vs BlazBlue, it's a good ol' fashioned battle of brute strength when it comes down to these two femme fatales. Will the animalistic Night Raid member tear apart Bullet, or will the member of the mercenary squad's viciousness pull her all the way to victory? Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) GGO: Women...in the olden times when you thought they need protecting from the likes of fear and evil... Primal: Turns out, they are the ones that are beating the sh** out of evil... Alisa: Women like us are underestimated, but not these two, they are strong and loves the thrill of the fight... Bang: Leone, the Lion of Akame Ga Kill.... GGO: And Bullet, the Gold-gloved Mercenary of BlazBlue... Primal: She's Alisa, he's GGO, He's Bang, and I'm Primal.... ''Alisa: And it's our jobs to anazlyze their weapons, armopr and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE!!! Leone (*NOTE: This part is to be expanded in the near future, as of now, this is just minor details of the overview*) Name: Leone Title for this DB: The Lion of Night Raid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed and Reflexes, Animalistic Senses, Enhance Durability, Superhuman Healing Factor, Minimal Regeneration Factor, Expert in both Close-Combat and Hand-to-Hand Combat , Master Assassin and Stealth (*Queue-Akame Ga Kill!-Sakaba *) '''Bang: You guys gotta admit, every time I talk about the world this combatant lives on...is so fucked up... Alisa: Yeah, but what can you do? There governments are assholes.... Primal: I know right...and it's completely annoying as fuck when your favortie characters keep dying in just One Episode....OH MY GAWD, THIS IS GAME OF THRONES IN ANIME VERSION!!!!! Bang: This Country is run by the corrupted, the greedy, the monstrous...This Country is in a bloody ass situation that Rebels rise up and duke it out with the Empire for Rights and-''' ''GGO: FREEDOM! Primal: But their wars are in less than a stand-still, the victory favoring the bad-side, so the Rebels think of another way to take it down, little by little... Alisa: Thats where Night Raid comes in...a group of assassins that attacks at night, mowing down numbers of villains favoring the Empire...you got the famous Akame, with her Murasame...Lubbock with his Cross-Tails, Sheele with her Exctase. Bulat with incursio, which is now Tatsumi's possession, and the little pink-nagging bitch with her gun.... Primal: You mean Mine and Pumpkin? Alisa: Da! Whatever! Bang: But this hot-babe is the one who loves to go to her foes up close and brutal, the one who loves the thrill of tearing her foes apart like an animal...The Lion of Night Raid...Leone.... (*Scene-AgK! Episode 1*) Leone: Want Big-Sis to help you out? Primal: Leone is one of Night-Raid's powerhouse, this woman is so fine and so badass at the same VERY moment... Bang: Like the fights I have covered to her before, I'll make this short, AWW WHO AM I KIDDING, Ill cover the whole thing here....Born from the streets, Leone is a survivor, she grew up as she swindle men for their money, and tabs and bills for her beer, in her prime before, she is just a common Massage-therapist... Primal: I would LOVE to get me a massage from her lovely hands... Alisa: She'll break you... Primal: Godf**kingdammit.... Alisa: But she was seek out by the Rebels after she saved some group of small-orphan childrens at the hands of pedophiles...she starts her life as a Rebel Member...and after that she joins Night Raid, and become the fighter she is today.... GGO: How did she obtain her weapon...did she obtain it from defeating a boss and get a reward?, did she steal it from another party?, did she fought another Player and receive it in defeating the player? (*smack*) Primal: She's not in a game stupid! Bang: Besides, she just bought her teigu in a store... GGO: So anti-climatic Bang: You gotta get out more often dumbass...ANYWAY, Leone is one-tough babe, she has been through so many means of trouble and fights and lasted and won most of them. Alisa: And with her teigu, she is a literal animal.... Bang: Leone possesses superhuman strength, speed and reflexes, her senses are enhanced to animalistic levels, and have extremely fast healing factor...her strength is fierce and indominable, she was able to lift a boulder and smashes it to Dorothea, punch through steel-reinforced doors, super-punch a gangster to death, hammered down a dinosaur, lifts up a large pillar and uses it like a bat while jumping, AND EVEN shoulder-tackled a large falling building, while in MID-AIR!!! GGO: So what?' ' Bang:'' 'SO WHAT!? Can't you imagine the strength you needed to jump high into the air and need another equally or even STRONGER force of power to knock the building backwards!' 'GGO: 'Ohhhhh...damn '''Bang: Women, Strength and Power, Beast, and Sheer Destruction, ALL IN ONE HOT BABE!!!' Primal: She is so fast she can run up to more than 100 meters in a second, fast enough to dodge millions of thunderbolts hammering down on her, while carrying Mine and Akame, can beat up several gang members, without her teigu...Her fist and hand-to-hand combat is not to be ignored with for she is a excellent fighter... Feats: *Smashed a large boulder on Dorothea. *Punched through a large pillar and uses it like a bat. *Shoulder-tackled a large falling building mid-air. *Can strangle any person on the neck and lifts them off their feet (usually she would either snap their neck or chokeslam them to the ground). *Can kill a human with a Charge Punch. *Hammered down a large Danger-Beast *After Lionelle is destroyed, can withstand 6-10 bullets shot at her in point-blank range. *Can dodge mach 31 lightning, while carrying both Mine and Akame while at it. *Can run after a Danger Beast within seconds, *Can run up to 340 metres per second. *Kept on fighting while injured. *Survived being shot by 6-10 bullets in point-blank range. *Survived being stabbed on the head. *Survived in a fight with one arm against Kurome and her Puppets (literally one arm...). *Survived being mauled by Esdeath. *Withstand General Budo's thunderbolts. *Defeated several armed guards, soldiers, assassins and Danger Beasts. *Expert swindling, as she swindled Tatsumi and many more men. *Easily broke a steel-reinforced door with one punch. Alisa: With her regenerative abilities, she's not to be messed with, tell that to Trooma who strikes a knife over her head, and she comes back and smash the motherf*ker to the ground! Bang: But she has her own faults though, mostly, she lacks long-range attacks, can be hot-headed, and most of all, cant resist alchohol, never mess with my waif- I MEAN LEONE!!! Alisa: Remind me never to make lion puns whenever he's around..... Primal: Agreed... '''''GGO: I got a lion pun! All: NO!!!!! (*Akame Ga Kill- Episode 2*) Leone: That's right, the pretty lady!! Bullet (*NOTE: This part is to be expanded in the near future, as of now, this is just minor details of the overview*) Name: Bullet Title for this DB: The Golden-Armed Mercenary of BlazBlue Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed and Reflexes, Enhance Durability, , Expert in both Close-Combat and Hand-to-Hand Combat , Master Assassin and Stealth, Armed with Ars Armagus-which acts like a pistol... (*Queue-BlazBlue-Bullet's Theme *) Feats so Far: -Survived the fight of Azrael and Iron tager. -Beat up Ragna Can and lift a giant boulders. -Effortellsey break through walls. -Bend a metal girder with her hands. -Used Lockon to send Ragna and Iron Tager flying during sparring. -Unlike the other BlazBlue Characters, her strength is somewhat natural, (possible half is natural and Armagus enhances the other half*). Primal: Well, another intro to the World of BlazBlue, the verse with seriously no connection and extra confusions hah! Bang: Since, there is no further explanation to this characters bio because she's a...welll how do I say this? GGO: A minor character? Bang: Don't make me Bust your skull! GGO: Sh** Alisa: Bullet was once a member of a mercenary squad and has a deep anger against Sector Seven, due to a horrific past that got her team members murdered. Bang: Being raised by mercenaries since she was a kid, bullet grew up, fighting from one battlefield to another...Talking about bad parenting.... Primal: What the heck you talking about? THAT'S AWESOME BEING RAISED BY MERCENARIES!! Alisa: What do we expect from a guy being raised by one... Primal: Shut it Russian!! Bang: She has a hatred among Beastkin, due to the fact that one of them kinda murdered her squad mate in the past.... Primal: Damn....Too make things more interesting, during a confrontation with a Beatskin, Rachel Alucard came upon them, a plot twist comes and Valkenheyn, the beast Bullet is arguing with, stated that he saw her fighting style before, can't remember where the f**k he even saw it... Alisa: Driven by Rage, Temper and curiosity for the answers , Bullet begins to hunt him down for answers, and a lot has happened since then. Then after a crazy event, things went to a new twist and it became nothing more of a memory... Bang: Whatever the reason is, Bullet is no pushover, she's a heavy punching brawler, she has superhuman Strength and speed. Amazing reflexes and wields two golden gauntlets called Ars Armagus GGO: Ars Armagus are weapons possesses no Grimoire nor magic, but can shoot fireballs but not in a way as you think, she can use that to her advantage in extra-heavy punching. '''However, these Ars Armagus were meant to act as defenmse, but they possess a fireball and heat emitting ability that Bullet uses against her enemies, but most of her style involves her using her superhuman strength, though she may be weaker than Tager, she's not thatn weak, she can bend metal, punch a man up to the air, can lift up Iron Tager, and with her Astral Heat, her gauntlets become bigger and can act as pistons, while crushing her opponents mercillesly.... Primal: SH** ''GGO:'' The babe's fast enough to catch up against Ragna who's speed is hyermassive, and lasted a fight with Iron Tager whose Astral Heart will make dinosaurs have nightmares...HE MADE A LARGE MOTHERF**KING CRATER FOR F**K'S SAKES!!! Primal: Here's the crazy thing, she often misses at these catches, and even with ALL these amazing powers and feats, she's still human, she can be killed in multiple ways. AND also the fact that there's no proof of her showing her becoming stronger in every rage.... ''GGO:'' But Aint no way we gonna mess with her....Her Astral Heat is that she strikes her opponent so hard, she's stunned from that, and that's not all....Bullet will pin them down as her gauntlet becomes a motherf*cking piston and blast kinetic energy at them so hard, it makes an explosion Michael Bay would be so proud off....You just don't want to mess with this woman.... Intermission Primal: Alright, both combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.... Alisa: It's time to see which of these piowerhouse babes will win in this brawl... '''Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUMMMMBBBLLLEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Bullet (True Ending)= PRE-FIGHT (*Scene from Naoto Kurogane vs Tatsumi) (*Queue- FIGHT! *) At the center of the debris, Leone is strangling Lubba viciously, after an intense fight between two fighters, the chaos they left caught public attention. And got Lubba caught on Leone's aggression. Lubba: Leone! Let go! I CA-CA-CA'NT BR-BR-BREATH!!!! Lubbock said as he tries to gasp for air, but Leone tightens her grip on her comrade's neck. Leone: AND EXPECT ME TO FORGET WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? HELL NO!!! Leone continues to choke on Lubbock, as he is about to faint, a woman with a scar and 2 golden gauntlets jumps in and punches her fist to the ground and the ground beneath Leone exploeded sending her and Lubbock falling and tumbling back. Leone's eyes glow and widen with rage. She quickly rises up and cracks her neck left to right. Leone: Alright...Who the bloody f**k blow me up!? Bullet suddenly jumps and punches Leone on the face left and right, Leone quickly grabs hold on Bullet's head and flings her away, she backflips and stands back at her two feet. She spoke to Leone with tough harsh words. Bullet: Yo! Beast-lady, you gotta chill out with the peep-squeek! Leone punches her two fist together and rushes at Bullet, and drop-kicks her to the ground, she grabs hold on her neck and plans to crush her neck quickly... Leone: And if I say no? Bullet fist made contact to Leone's head and made a little boom, Leone backs away, the explosion from bullet's Ars Armagus made little damage, which her healing factor recovered quickly. Bullet cracks her knuckles. Bullet: Then....I'll just bust your skull open! Leone roars out with her claws open Leone: The only one who's gonna get her skull's bust open is you! Leone jumps high and about to hammer down on Bullet with her right arm, Bullet quickly goes on the defensive, the two real-about battle of the femme Powerhouses is about to begin. FIGHT!!! (*Queue- BlazBlue Original Soundtracks: Bullet's Theme *) Leone's hammering fist slams onto Bullet's golden gauntlets, even though it was a strong strike, at least the gauntlets receive minimal damage, she starts punching and kicking onto Bullet several times, right between her ribs and belly for she cannot get a clear strike on her head, but Bullet grabs hold onto Leone and delivers a German Suplex to Leone, Bullet rises up quickly and grabs Leone by the neck, she starts pummeling her with her fist, which is covered by fire, every punching she delivers makes a little explosion, delivering extra damage onto the Night Raid Assassin, but Leone grabs hold on the hand of Bullet and grips it firmly, the grip forced Bullet to let go of Leone, as she lands back at her feet, Leone quickly "Spartan" kick Bullet and sends her meters away. Leone charges on, she charges straight to Bullet with a Spear, sending her flying to another building, she rushes inside and grabs something to throw at her, she found one, a large boulder, as she raises it and hurls it at Bullet, Bullet rises up and punches straight through the boulder shattering it, Bullet rushes at Leone and uppercuts her belly, she lifts her up when her fist made contact with Leone and slams her down to the ground, she grabs Leone's leg and spins her around, she let's go, making Leone fly right through the walls. Bullet walks directly at Leone and pins her down to the ground, she pummels over her over and over multiple times, Leone grabs hold on Bullet's face and flings her to the air. Leone quickly rises up and grabs the falling Bullet, she starts her own hammering on Bullet, she continues to hammer her fists down on Bullet, but she refuses to be knocked out. Leone roars out Leone: "Godf**ingdammit b**ch, just stay down!" But Bullet quickly catches one of Leone's fist in the middle of her pummeling. She grips onto to fist, and slams Leone right next to her, she quickly hops back into Leone and starts a pummeling of her own. Bullet: "I ain't going down!" As she starts to hammer onto Leone, Leone growls and kicks her off with both feet, sending her straight to the Emperor's Palace. Leone quickly rushes onto the Palace, she punches right through the large doors and rushes in, only to be met by a large, broken pillar smacking against her, she was send straight into another pillar, Bullet lifts up the pillar and chuckles, as it rest on her shoulder like it was as light as a bat. Bullet: "You want more?" Leone makes a smile, surprising Bullet much, she punches right through another pillar, she lifts it up and swings it like a sword... Leone: " Come at me motherf**ker!!" (*Queue- BlazBlue: Central FIction OP: Tru Blue ) Leone and Bullet starts ramming at each other with their broken pillars, they swing and collide like swords, Leone and Bullet roars out as they charge at each other once more, swinging the giant pillars at each other, as the pillars collides, the earth they stand on shake from its impact, shattering both pillars to rubble. Bullet quickly rushes onto Leone tackles her, sending both of them out of the Palace and into a jungle, as she lifts Leone up, Bullet starts punching her with her fiery fists, Leone is helpless at Bullet's merciless and brutal pounding, she starts to pound, kick and soon sends semi-explosive blows onto Leone, Her Drive is starting to take affect, her explosive punches are now toppling Leone over and over, Bullet enjoys herself as she grabs Leone and throws her to the pillar. She pins her on it and hammers her down, she punches through, but Leone was able to dock as her fist shatters the pillar instead, Leone grabs Bullet and delivers a German Suplex, but Bullet glows red as she punches Leone onto the air, she jumps and continues her assaults in mid-air, several punches and pounding and Bullet kicks Leone down to ground zero, her Ars Armagus transforms into a large piston and it hammers down onto Leone, making a huge explosion. As her attack leaves a large crater and thinking she must have won, Leone quickly kicks behind Bullet, surprising her. Leone: "We are not finish yet, ya hear!" Leone starts pummeling on Bullet once more, this time, Bullet tries to catch her breathe, showing a sign that makes Leone smiles, as she grabs Bullet and chokeslams her to the very ground, she lifts her up and does the same move for over 3 times, Bullet punches Leone in the face, sending her toppling to the ground, Bullet's gauntlets are a bit too hot, as both of them knew Bullet cannot do her Astral Heat twice without risking too much Heat-Up, so she cannot do the same attack twice, Bullet simply grabs onto Leone and hammers down on her, over and over, until Leone's pulse makes a stop, Bullet holds onto her hand. Bullet's eyes widen. As she slowly turns, Leone jumps on her and starts to pummel her once again to the ground, this time Bullet grabs onto her head and headbutts on her, she grabs hold on Leone and pins her down, she punches right through onto Leone’s heart...she rips her heart out and Leone falls to the ground, lifeless, Bullet looks at her hand, holding Leone’s beating heart…. Bullet: "Huh?, guess I went overboard…." FATALITY!!!! |-| Leone (Alt. Ending)= PRE-FIGHT (*Scene from Naoto Kurogane vs Tatsumi) (*Queue- FIGHT! *) At the center of the debris, Leone is strangling Lubba viciously, after an intense fight between two fighters, the chaos they left caught public attention. And got Lubba caught on Leone's aggression. Lubba: Leone! Let go! I CA-CA-CA'NT BR-BR-BREATH!!!! Lubbock said as he tries to gasp for air, but Leone tightens her grip on her comrade's neck. Leone: AND EXPECT ME TO FORGET WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? HELL NO!!! Leone continues to choke on Lubbock, as he is about to faint, a woman with a scar and 2 golden gauntlets jumps in and punches her fist to the ground and the ground beneath Leone exploeded sending her and Lubbock falling and tumbling back. Leone's eyes glow and widen with rage. She quickly rises up and cracks her neck left to right. Leone: Alright...Who the bloody f**k blow me up!? Bullet suddenly jumps and punches Leone on the face left and right, Leone quickly grabs hold on Bullet's head and flings her away, she backflips and stands back at her two feet. She spoke to Leone with tough harsh words. Bullet: Yo! Beast-lady, you gotta chill out with the peep-squeek! Leone punches her two fist together and rushes at Bullet, and drop-kicks her to the ground, she grabs hold on her neck and plans to crush her neck quickly... Leone: And if I say no? Bullet fist made contact to Leone's head and made a little boom, Leone backs away, the explosion from bullet's Ars Armagus made little damage, which her healing factor recovered quickly. Bullet cracks her knuckles. Bullet: Then....I'll just bust your skull open! Leone roars out with her claws open Leone: The only one who's gonna get her skull's bust open is you! Leone jumps high and about to hammer down on Bullet with her right arm, Bullet quickly goes on the defensive, the two real-about battle of the femme Powerhouses is about to begin. FIGHT!!! (*Queue- BlazBlue Original Soundtracks: Bullet's Theme *) Leone's hammering fist slams onto Bullet's golden gauntlets, even though it was a strong strike, at least the gauntlets receive minimal damage, she starts punching and kicking onto Bullet several times, right between her ribs and belly for she cannot get a clear strike on her head, but Bullet grabs hold onto Leone and delivers a German Suplex to Leone, Bullet rises up quickly and grabs Leone by the neck, she starts pummeling her with her fist, which is covered by fire, every punching she delivers makes a little explosion, delivering extra damage onto the Night Raid Assassin, but Leone grabs hold on the hand of Bullet and grips it firmly, the grip forced Bullet to let go of Leone, as she lands back at her feet, Leone quickly "Spartan" kick Bullet and sends her meters away. Leone charges on, she charges straight to Bullet with a Spear, sending her flying to another building, she rushes inside and grabs something to throw at her, she found one, a large boulder, as she raises it and hurls it at Bullet, Bullet rises up and punches straight through the boulder shattering it, Bullet rushes at Leone and uppercuts her belly, she lifts her up when her fist made contact with Leone and slams her down to the ground, she grabs Leone's leg and spins her around, she let's go, making Leone fly right through the walls. Bullet walks directly at Leone and pins her down to the ground, she pummels over her over and over multiple times, Leone grabs hold on Bullet's face and flings her to the air. Leone quickly rises up and grabs the falling Bullet, she starts her own hammering on Bullet, she continues to hammer her fists down on Bullet, but she refuses to be knocked out. Leone roars out Leone: "Godf**ingdammit b**ch, just stay down!" But Bullet quickly catches one of Leone's fist in the middle of her pummeling. She grips onto to fist, and slams Leone right next to her, she quickly hops back into Leone and starts a pummeling of her own. Bullet: "I ain't going down!" As she starts to hammer onto Leone, Leone growls and kicks her off with both feet, sending her straight to the Emperor's Palace. Leone quickly rushes onto the Palace, she punches right through the large doors and rushes in, only to be met by a large, broken pillar smacking against her, she was send straight into another pillar, Bullet lifts up the pillar and chuckles, as it rest on her shoulder like it was as light as a bat. Bullet: "You want more?" Leone makes a smile, surprising Bullet much, she punches right through another pillar, she lifts it up and swings it like a sword... Leone: " Come at me motherf**ker!!" (*Queue- BlazBlue: Central FIction OP: Tru Blue ) Leone and Bullet starts ramming at each other with their broken pillars, they swing and collide like swords, Leone and Bullet roars out as they charge at each other once more, swinging the giant pillars at each other, as the pillars collides, the earth they stand on shake from its impact, shattering both pillars to rubble. Bullet quickly rushes onto Leone tackles her, sending both of them out of the Palace and into a jungle, as she lifts Leone up, Bullet starts punching her with her fiery fists, Leone is helpless at Bullet's merciless and brutal pounding, she starts to pound, kick and soon sends semi-explosive blows onto Leone, Her Drive is starting to take affect, her explosive punches are now toppling Leone over and over, Bullet enjoys herself as she grabs Leone and throws her to the pillar. She pins her on it and hammers her down, she punches through, but Leone was able to dock as her fist shatters the pillar instead, Leone grabs Bullet and delivers a German Suplex, but Bullet glows red as she punches Leone onto the air, she jumps and continues her assaults in mid-air, several punches and pounding and Bullet kicks Leone down to ground zero, her Ars Armagus transforms into a large piston and it hammers down onto Leone, making a huge explosion. As her attack leaves a large crater and thinking she must have won, Leone quickly kicks behind Bullet, surprising her. Leone: "We are not finish yet, ya hear!" Leone starts pummeling on Bullet once more, this time, Bullet tries to catch her breathe, showing a sign that makes Leone smiles, as she grabs Bullet and chokeslams her to the very ground, she lifts her up and does the same move for over 3 times, Bullet punches Leone in the face, sending her toppling to the ground, Bullet's gauntlets are a bit too hot, as both of them knew Bullet cannot do her Astral Heat twice without risking too much Heat-Up, so she cannot do the same attack twice, Bullet simply grabs onto Leone and hammers down on her, over and over, until Leone's pulse makes a stop, Bullet holds onto her hand. Bullet's eyes widen. Bullet: "Guess I went overboard with that attack, surprising" As she turns around and starts walking, Leone smiles and suddenly grabs hold of her shoulders and cracks the bones, Bullet screams as she quickly turns around, shocked to see Leone with her wounds starting to heal, while chewing on a deer's leg. Leone: "Who's laughing now!?" Leone jokes. (*Queue- Born to Lead ) Leone quickly toss the leg away and grabs onto Bullet, she grabs hold of her knees and shatters her knee caps, Leone flips her over like a pancake, she quickly grabs hold onto Bullet and delivers to her her own earth-shattering German Suplex, Leone kicks her to a large boulder, there as Bullet tries to stand, even with her broken knees, Leone grabs hold on Bullet's skull and she hammers it down on the boulder, surprising her that Bullet's only hurt but her skull is not yet broken, Leone smirks as she hammers Bullet's head onto the boulder, over 3 times and at 4th times, both Bullet's skull, and the boulder used to shatter Bullet's skull are shattered to rubble and pieces. Leone cracks her knuckles and looks down on Bullet, she grabs another boulder and smashes it onto Bullet. Leone: "Can't be too careful with you around..." ANIMALITY!!!! RESULTS!!! Bang: *sniff* Why?....why the brutality to end her…. Alisa: See guys? Pretty one sided if you ask me… GGO: That was too much to end Leone...can’t she just rip out the belt…. Alisa: As true as that is, it’s not to easy trying to pull out that belt while it is enhancing someone who can tear you apart….and most likely….Bullet has the entire category on her hands when it comes to Strength and Speed and has coverage with a whole life experience in battle, while Leone is only half-equal with experience, has greater healing factor and a better form of fighting skills, but all those to a woman who lasted against a thing that can destroy planets? Not likely will the lion win…. Bang:....I ain’t saying it…. Alisa: Fine...I will, Leone just simply went down and burned to cinders….. Winner Alisa: The Winner is Bullet….satisfied now? Poll Who do you think will win? Leone Bullet Draw You want to see who will be beaten to a pulp Who are you rooting for The Lion of Akame ga Kill The Golden gauntlet Mercenary of Blazblue As long as there's blood and brutality, I'm gameXD Trivia *This is BigBangOverlordBuster 's 2nd Adopted Death Battle, aslo counting as AntiSmashinheadbanger 's 2nd adopted and second Death Battle, and honorably mentioning as PrimalVenom 's first adopted and first ever Death Battle in this wiki.... *This fight is originally made by User:Ahomeschoolingroudon , however, this fight has been put through adoption category so it has been adopted by User:PrimalVenom , and requires the assistance of User:BigBangOverlordBuster for his expertise on Leone *This is a collab of users because some are experts on each sides of the combatants featured today. *Even though this fight is Adopted, this is also inspired by Yang vs Tifa Lockheart , Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone , and Camilla vs Leone . *This fight is re-written because some people disagrees with the results, causing the fucking fight to be re-written *Credits to Commander Ghost and TheDinosaur64 for their contributions of the thumbnail. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Blazblue vs Akame Ga Kill' themed Death Battle Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:PrimalVenom Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:AntiSmashinheadbanger Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016